Mystery Meeting
by I R Beci
Summary: Tonks get's an unexpected message from an even more unexpected source.  First Fanfic, All reviews and advice will be greatly appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

Tonks was sitting at the bar, the room was suitably empty, and that's how she liked it these days. She couldn't be doing with the hustle and bustle of Grimmauld place these days, even with the younger ones back at Hogwarts and, to be honest, the place didn't agree with her. The gloomy atmosphere and constant fear that someone would find them there, even though she trusted in Dumbledore's protection, no one could protect them like him. It got her down that place, so she had to escape. It wasn't just the place that was getting her down; it was the people, well, one person. The last few weeks Lupin hadn't left her alone and she knew why. He was infatuated with her.

She had taken to going to the kinds of places she knew Lupin wouldn't be, Muggle bars and pubs. What kind of werewolf would want to be surrounded by so many people? Tonks disguised herself each time, and each time a different disguise was used. It was times like this that she truly appreciated being a metamorphmagus, it always helped when she felt she needed to escape from the wizarding world. That was until now.

She was sat sipping her lager and lime, a muggle drink she had grown to like on her escapades, although it was nowhere near as mouth watering as butterbeer, when she heard a gasp from across the room. Tonks twisted her body around in the direction of the exhalation with such speed that she knocked her drink across the bar. She gasped herself as she saw an owl sat next to her arm, with a letter tied to its leg. She stared at the owl in disbelief as the people around her stared at her. The owl hopped forward and took her finger in its beak as it slowly applied more pressure. At this Tonks shook herself out of her confusion and retrieved the letter. She carefully opened out the parchment and read the words written in an elegant hand.

_ Dear Nymphadora,  
__I am sorry to intrude into your hiding but I felt I must contact you. I realise this letter must come as a surprise to you but it is urgent that we meet at once; I fear my life may depend upon it. Please, I feel you are the only one who may help with my predicament. And I apologise for the secretiveness of this, but all will be explained once we meet, that is if you agree to. Please send a reply as to whether you wish to meet me with this owl and I shall inform you of the time and place._

Tonks reread the letter trying to find some hint as to who it was from. Obviously the sender had been watching her, as they knew that she was hidden here. This sent a slight shiver of fear up her back as she studied the people around her, wondering if the sender was amongst them. Seeing the other few customers still staring at her, she made up her mind there and then. She wrote back in her own messy hand "_I shall meet you_" that was all, and tied it back to the leg of the owl. The moment she let go it flew straight out the window and to whoever the mystery person in need of her help was. Sensing eyes still upon her she quickly got up and left the pub, taking with her a feeling deep in her stomach that she could be making a huge mistake.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it's been so long! School's been hectic, and I've had noooo motivation for anything. Still hope this is something to be going on with, I shall start the next chapter now and then hopefully upload sooner :)  
Anywho, all reviews welcome, I'd love to improve my writing technique before University :) **

* * *

Tonks was sat on the park, feeling the grass beneath her unshod feet. She felt like she should be enjoying it, but she couldn't. The whole point of this day out was to raise moral in the group, or so Dumbledore had said, but Tonks believed it was really because he had seen how low she had been lately and thought some time out in the fresh air would do her good. Such good when she was stuck with the one person making her so miserable.

Lupin was stood by the ice cream van; his idea of a romantic gesture, Tonks just believed it showed his child like mind that surfaced mainly when he was in her presence. She still couldn't understand how no one could see that she felt the exact opposite way that he felt for her; the fact that even Dumbledore couldn't see this mystified her. She made no advances, in fact she was brutally honest and short with Remus. How he could still believe he loved her when she acted as what could only be described as a bitch with him.

Snapping out of her ponderings she saw Remus walking back towards her, two melting ice creams held in his hands. A huge grin upon his face.

"Here you go, I took a wild guess and got Mint for you, hope it's okay?"

He had guessed right, it was unreal how well he knew her.

"Uh no actually Strawberry is my favourite."

She wouldn't let him win this one. Everything he said she had to counter. But still he was unaware and carried on pursuing her like a love sick puppy. The irony amused her greatly.

"Oh... Okay well if you want another I can always go back." He looked over at the growing queue. "It shouldn't be too long to wait."

He rose, the grin still presiding over his face. Any normal person would be seething with her rudeness, but he soldiered on, oblivious to her disgust.

As Tonks lay back, resting her head upon her jacket, she heard a rustle in the tree overhead. Startled, she lifted her hand over her eyes to remove the glare of the mid-day sun. Above her head, perched on the lowest branch was the same owl she had seen the previous day in the pub. Curiosity piqued she sat up and reached out her arm to the bird, it swooped down and landed gracefully upon her sleeve. Again, a letter was tied to its leg, removing the letter she read;

_I'm pleased you agreed to this meeting, you have no idea what it means to me.  
Meet me at __Camberwell Library, I know you know the place, and I realise it would be much safer, for both of us, if we meet somewhere in public.  
Yours, B x_

Well, that was creepy. How this person knew where she spent most of her time, and knew exactly where to find her made the hair on the back of her neck stick up. At least this time the person had given a bit more information, although how much information an initial could class as was debatable. Still, this person obviously didn't mean her any harm, wanting to meet in public was a desirable option; then again, they could be so sure of themselves that they didn't mind muggles being there. No, she was getting ahead of herself, she wasn't important enough to risk all that for. Tonks was getting paranoid as she got older, probably due to being with the order.

Still, what did she have to loose, this person had intrigued her, and it sounded like a good excuse to get rid of Remus.


	3. Chapter 3

Tonks got up, seen as the letter gave no inclination to a specific time to meet she guessed now was better than later, and readied herself to leave.

"Hey, I got you the one you wanted, sorry I took so long" Remus said as he came jogging over, "oh are you leaving?"

She'd forgotten all about Remus in her excitement to meet this mysterious writer. "Uh yeah, I forgot I have to meet someone. It's urgent" she added after seeing the look upon his face, she had to make it clear to him that she didn't want him there.

"Oh, okay then. Would you like me to walk you?" Remus, forever attached.

"No, no I'll be fine, it's not far. I'm ,uh, actually meeting someone for a drink and that so, you know... I'd best be off anyways. Was nice to get out of that place."

"Yes, it was indeed, was nice spending time with you too" He blushed as he said it, Tonk's cue to get out of there soon.

She turned around, ignoring the comment and set off at a brisk pace; looking back once she reached the gates making sure he wasn't following her. He was stood there, still watching her and waved. Again she turned her back on him, hoping he'd see the hint in her body language, but even after all the hints in the world she doubted he would. As she got closer to the road the Camberwell library was on the feeling of excitement mixed with apprehension began to rise, she began to doubt the intelligence of going to this meeting, yes it was safe surrounded by all these muggles, but at the same time she had no idea what she was letting herself in for. By this time she had reached the grand doors of the library and decided that she had come this far, she may as well go the rest of the way too.

Once inside the building she headed for her favourite area, a secluded little corner on the second floor which, whilst hiding her from the sight of others, gave a perfect view of everyone entering and exiting the library. If this person knew so much about her already they would have no challenge finding her here. To draw less attention to her she pulled the closest book to her and opened it at a random page, hoping to give the impression of work. So she sat, staring at the doors waiting for a face she'd recognise. But none came. Tonks realised she had been sat in the same spot for over half an hour, and had the sinking feeling she had been stood up. Amused at her own stupidity she gave a low snort and stood up, gathering her bag.

"I didn't have you down for a Shakespearian sonnets kind of girl" said a low female voice next to her ear.

Tonks spun around in fear and grasped for her wand. That voice, she knew that voice from when she was younger, she could never forget it's melodic sound which was quite often mixed with pure hatred. Looking at Bellatrix Lestrange in front of her she would not have recognised her had she not spoken, except for maybe the eyes, everything else about her looked like it had died years ago, probably whilst she was rotting in prison where she ought to be now. The woman's hair was thin compared to what it used to be, and hung in a messy gathering at the back. Her clothing was lacking the sophistication it once had and looked like something one would pick up off a corpse. Her skin looked pale and sickly but her posture was still that of the proud woman from Tonk's past.

"What on earth has happened to you?" Tonks cried before she could stop herself, the change was so extreme it was the first thing that came to her head.

"Azkaban happened."She spat the name out in utter disgust. "Now now, before we start all that." She said as Tonk's hand went straight for her wand. "I'm not here to dual, and I'm not here to hurt you, That's why I brought us here, you see?"

"Then what are you here for? Give me one good reason not to kill you right here, right now!"

"I'm here to talk, if I wanted to kill you I wouldn't have come to a place filled with muggles would I?

"I've never known you to pass up killing a few muggles if you could Bellatrix"

"Tonks really, can't you see a desperate woman when you see one? Coming into your world, to meet you and to be at your mercy, I'm not here to fight, please just sit with me?"

Tonks didn't know what to make of the situation, by rights she should either kill or arrest this madwoman now, but something about her made her stop to think. Her posture held no threat, in fact she looked almost timid, like a lost child. And she was making no movements to cause alarm, in fact she was sat down, head in her hands now. She was a picture of innocence. But here right in front of Tonks was the notorious mass murderer, psychopath and he who-must-not-be-named's right hand.

"Please Nymphadora, I'm desperate." The woman chocked out. And that did it for Tonks, her soft side came through, she couldn't leave this mess of a woman here, in this world, crying and alone.

"Okay first things first, it's Tonks, nobody calls me that except my mother." She said as she sat down across from Bellatrix, wand still firmly grasped.

"How is dear sister Andromeda? I haven't seen her in so long, and you so grown up! I would have sent a post card but dementors don't tend to like that kind of thing." She chuckled to herself.

"She's fine, frightened like everyone else though. But that's not what this is about, is it? Let's just get down to business, I don't trust you so I want to know what you're up to."

"Smart girl you are, but this calls for trust, I'm afraid if you don't trust me, I can't help you."

"Help _me_? Why would _you_ want to do that?

"Because your life is in danger, Voldermort knows the names of everyone in this order of yours, and your name is top of that list for interrogation for information on that potter boy, I'm here to help you, I can hide you, keep you out of his sight. I want to help you Tonks, I owe it to you all."

"And this is coming from Bellatrix Lestrange, Voldy's biggest fan? I don't believe you; you have nothing to gain from this"

"I have my soul to gain. Nymphadora, you have to listen to me, he's got my heart and he's got my soul, I need them back, I can't live like this, and I think you're the way I can become human again. I want to feel again, all that time I spent in Azkaban made me see what I had turned into and I cannot stand it. Please, let me do this?"

"And so apparently saving me, after you've killed scores of people will make you whole again? I don't buy it." She said, even as she looked into the so called mad woman's so very sane eyes and saw how hurt the she was, how torn up inside, and how if she didn't do this, she would be pushed over the edge.

Bellatrix reached out her hand to the younger woman, staring deep into her eyes and there clicked an understanding between the two, neither would trust without time and effort. Time though, which neither had.

* * *

**Hope you all liked it so far :) Really quick update, I got carried away. Next one should be up within the week, but don't hold me to that ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

They sat together, talking of the past, both trying to get rid of the insecurities they felt at being near the other. But in time a sense of normality almost settled and Tonks realised she honestly believed this woman would not hurt her. Whether or not this trust was misplaced was yet to be seen, but she thought she saw something in the other woman's eyes, almost tenderness. As they discussed things, inconsequential things, Tonks began seeing the woman she used to know all those years ago. She was still there underneath that ghastly exterior, she could sense her.

"I'm sorry, by the way, if my messages came at inappropriate times." Bella said after a brief silence.

"Oh, don't worry, you weren't interrupting anything major. This makes a nice change if I'm honest." Tonks could just imagine what she would be doing right now if she wasn't here. Sat in that bloody house with that bloody man. Yes this was a nice change.

"That man you were with, is he your boyfriend?"

"No!" She realised how defensive she sounded. But she wouldn't allow anyone to think that, even Bellatrix Lestrange.

"You sure? You're not just saying that? I'm not going to 'go after him' or anything you know?" She chuckled at her own sick joke. Good to know some things don't change.

"No it's not that, although I'd rather you didn't. It's just such a surreal thought, I can't stand Lupin yet everyone seems to think I'm as in love with him as he is me."

"Lupin! That was the werewolf? Well I wouldn't have guessed, looks more like a stray dog!"

Tonks found herself laughing out loud, after all this time the one person that seemed to share her idea of Lupin was a psychopath! What did that say about her she wondered?

The noise must have attracted the attention of the librarian because a minute later she appeared beak like nose first, around the corner of a bookshelf. Tutting aloud she shared with them one of her best disgusted glares and disappeared back into the literary nest she came from.

"Maybe we should get moving. Trust me, I know when I'm not wanted" Bella said as she rose from her chair, a slight smile still across her face. Astonishing what a change such a small thing can make to someone's whole appearance, she looked years younger.

"Just as we were starting to have fun!"

"Well I would ask you to come round to mine if you liked, but I realise it's a bit early for you to feel that safe with me."

It appeared she didn't know Tonks very well. She did feel safe enough, no one could act all this, the laughter, the jokes, the sheer normality. "I'll come.

"Are you serious? I don't want you to come just because you feel you have to prove me wrong or anything you know?"

"I'm not. I'd like to spend a bit more time with you. I feel like I'm getting to know you all over again."

"Come on then." Bella grabbed her hand, a simple gesture, but one that left Tonks knowing that she had made the right decision.


	5. Chapter 5

The house they arrived at after apparating from a litter filled alleyway was not much better. Tonks wondered how someone from a background as rich as Bella's could lower themselves to live in such squalor. She looked across at the older woman and saw shame upon her face, but also a longing for company. She obviously trusted Tonks, by bringing her here and let her see where she was hiding out she was taking a massive risk.  
Bella strode up to the house with a red door, or at least it appeared to have been red at some time in its life, now it was a mess of brown rotting wood with flakes of red paint. She opened the door and strode inside, Tonks following after her, both intrigued and apprehensive, who knows what things would be in here?

Once inside Tonk's eye's adjusted to the darkness as Bella lit some candles in the other room. She realised that the outside was a deception, inside there were paintings upon the wall, marvellous images that Tonks couldn't help but stare at. As she followed Bella into the sitting room she held back a gasp of shock. The room was full of books. They lined every wall, old books, new books, books which were falling apart, and even some muggle books she noticed, mainly encyclopaedias.

"So, I bet you didn't expect all this ey? What, were you looking forward to seeing picked human parts and stuffed ogres or something? I am sorry to disappoint, but I thought you'd appreciate these seen's you hang out in that library so much"

"It's wonderful." Was all she could manage as she trailed her fingers along the spines of some of the books, she pulled one out at random; _The Complete Guide to British Flowers. _Well, that was unexpected.

"I'm glad you like them. They're my pride and joy. Come, sit down, I'll bring us drinks, you do like butterbeer, yes?"


End file.
